


Strangers

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hyunwoo hadn't meant to get drunk.And hecertainlyhadn't meant to wake up in some stranger's bed.





	

Hyunwoo hadn’t meant to drink at all tonight.

Then again, Hyunwoo hadn’t wanted to go to this stupid nightclub anyways, it was loud and full and hot and totally not his style, but Hoseok had insisted that he should come.

He was just going to drink his coke, and then go home.

He hadn’t meant to make eye contact with the guy from across the bar. He was just looking away from Hoseok and Hyungwon, who had commenced their umpteenth enthusiastic make-out session in front of him, and he really, really didn’t want to see that. _Again_.

\--

He must have looked proportionally miserable, because the guy from across the bar stands up and makes his way over to him.

 

“You look like you need a beer.” The guy says, and Hyunwoo can’t say he disagrees.

(Maybe this miserable night will get at least slightly less miserable, then)

\--

Hyunwoo hadn’t meant to get tipsy.

 

But the guy is nice, and keeps offering him beers, and who is he to refuse? The guy, who introduces himself as Minhyuk talks a lot, which would have usually annoyed him, but something about him makes him want to keep listening.

 

So Minhyuk talks, and Hyunwoo listens. And drinks.

 

Minhyuk works at a law firm. Minhyuk loves dogs. Minhyuk practices calligraphy in his free time. Minhyuk is 26. Minhyuk lives nearby. Minhyuk is single.

\--

Hyunwoo hadn’t meant to get wasted.

 

But he spots his ex from across the dance floor, dancing with _him_ , and he suggests switching from beer to something stronger, and Minhyuk agrees. Hyunwoo isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol, but after a couple of whiskeys he forgets all about his ex and all he can see is Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk is beautiful. Like, breathtakingly beautiful. He has dark hair and warm brown eyes, fair skin and pink lips that look so good, so soft, so kissable. Hyunwoo leans in, and suddenly he’s kissing Minhyuk, and Minhyuk kisses back.

 

The kiss gets more heated, and hands start roaming, and Minhyuk suggests they take it somewhere else. Minhyuk takes Hyunwoo to his apartment, in between sloppy kisses pushed against the walls.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't remember much from what follows. He remembers undressing as Minhyuk leads him to the bedroom. He remembers pinning Minhyuk underneath him on the bed. (He remembers Minhyuk moaning his name--)

 

And then he remembers waking up in a house that is not his own. Naked. Alone. And definitely hungover. Hyunwoo hears someone humming from what he assumes is the kitchen. The smell of food drifts into the bedroom, but Hyunwoo isn't hungry at all.

All he wants to do is go home. And hide. Preferably forever.

So he quietly collects his clothes (taking his shoes from an angry looking Pomeranian that was definitely not there the night before) and slips out of the door before Minhyuk finds out he's gone.

(Minhyuk knows, though, from the moment he hears the floorboards creak in the bedroom, that Hyunwoo is leaving. He leans against the fridge with a sad smile. He should've known that breakfast wasn't enough to make the cute stranger stay. They didn't even exchange phone numbers. All he knows is his first name. _Hyunwoo_. Oh well. Can't have it all, he supposes.)

\--

Weeks go by and slowly Hyunwoo starts to forget about Minhyuk. (He never _truly_ forgets about him though. Every time he thinks he may have forgotten about him, he suddenly thinks about his smile or the way he moaned his name--) He is still thorougly embarrased (which Hoseok generously exploits by reminding him he slept with a total stranger), but at least he stopped holing himself up in his own house.

Hyunwoo usually goes to the gym on Tuesday evenings, but because of a work event he decides to go the next day. He does his usual routine, some cardio, some weights. The gym is nearly empty so he never has to wait for a machine, until he reaches the last one. The man has his back turned to him, and all he can see is his legs and his butt--

A butt that looks awfully familiar.

A butt that he may have, kinda, sorta, definitely, seen from many angles.

A butt that he may have kinda, sorta, definitely, seen naked.

(He remembers holding on to it tightly as Minhyuk moans his name into the sheets.)

His face flushes red.

 

Hyunwoo considers turning around, but he finds himself unable to walk away. (Maybe it's the guilt he felt for running away before. Maybe it's the obvious attraction he felt that night. Maybe it's because it's just a really nice butt to look at.)

 

"M-Minhyuk?"

 

The-man-who-is-definitely-Minhyuk turns around, looking confused for a moment before a huge smile spreads across his face. (Hyunwoo's heart skips a beat)

 

"Hyunwoo?"

\--

They end up drinking coffee in the café across the street. Hyunwoo apologizes for walking out on him (explaining he was embarrased). Minhyuk admits he was kind of embarrased too (he had never picked up a stranger like that), but he did really think there was a spark between them that night.

 

Minhyuk smiles, but his eyes are sad. "But maybe I was mistaken."

 

"N-no. There was a spark. There is... there is a spark." Hyunwoo mumbles, face bright red, not daring to look up from his coffee.

 

He hears Minhyuk take a deep breath. "Okay... then, how about we go on a date. A real date. Get to know each other first.... Start over."

 

"I......I'd like that."

 

He hears Minhyuk breathe out. "Good."

\--

They go out for dinner and a movie two weeks later. Hyunwoo doesn't remember the last time he was ever this nervous for a date. In the spirit of do-overs, they have their second first-kiss after dinner, and it's soft and sweet and lovely, and Hyunwoo knows he is falling for him then and there.

 

They go on a second date, and they nervously hold hands as they walk through the park.

They go on a third date, and a fourth, and many more after that.

 

(Hoseok doesn't stop laughing for a good fifteen minutes when Hyunwoo introduces Minhyuk to him as his boyfriend)

 

They laugh about their first meeting later, although it's definitely not a story they're going to be telling the grandkids.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick showhyuk drabble before the bingo starts :3  
> It's super messy fml


End file.
